


To Show You

by Moonscar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Banter, Dysphoria, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crime, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Boyfriend, Original Character - Freeform, Pansexual Matt Holt, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, binders, matt holt is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "Who the hell did this to you?" Matt muttered somberly as he looked up at Elliot's cut cheek, a bruise already formed where the cut it."I told you Matt, it doesn't matter. Just some fucking transphobic and homophobic assholes" Elliot said, finally meeting his boyfriend's worried gaze. Matt let out a sigh and gently dabbed at the cut with some antiseptic."Did you throw the first punch?" Matt inquired even though he already knew the answer, because it was the same almost every time.





	To Show You

"Your hair is so soft" Matt muttered in bewilderment, gently petting at Elliot's hair. Elliot glared up at him, a blush making it's way to his cheeks before shaking his head.

"What the fuck is your problem? You can't just-just _pet_ my hair like that!" Elliot said, letting out a huff before trying to move away from the hand harassing him, only to have Matt reach over for his hair again, whining.

"You never let me touch it! It's so unfair of you to keep this fluff to yourself" Matt said, trying to reach for Elliot's hair once more, only to have the shorter male dodge him once more.

"That's because I don't want your grubby ass hands in my majestic hair, so back the fuck off" Elliot said, flailing his hands towards Matt's in hopes of swatting it away. Matt let out a dramatic gasp.

"Grubby?! I'll have you know I use the best of hand sanitizers out there, and it even smells like vanilla" Matt said, before going to reach out once more. Elliot scoffed and took two hurried steps back.

"Whatever, come and talk to me when you aren't harassing my hair" Elliot said, letting out another huff as he walked off hurriedly, hand gripping at the strap of his messenger bag, the scarf flowing behind him gently. Matt looked on at the boy, smiling to himself softly as he watched the curly haired boy walked off.

"I'm so fucking gay" He murmured under his breath. He gazed on at the boy sauntering off and shook his head before running off after Elliot, trying to catch up with his quick pace "Wait for me! I promise I won't pet your hair again!"

"Like hell you won't!" 

"Who the hell did this to you?" Matt muttered somberly as he looked up at Elliot's cut cheek, a bruise already formed where the cut it.

"I told you Matt, it doesn't matter. Just some fucking transphobic and homophobic assholes" Elliot said, finally meeting his boyfriend's worried gaze. Matt let out a sigh and gently dabbed at the cut with some antiseptic.

"Did you throw the first punch?" Matt inquired, and he already knew the answer, because it was the same almost every time. He was proud of his boyfriend for standing up for himself, and he could pack a punch, but when faced with a punch of asshole jocks, he never stands a chance, especially with his noodly arms.

"They were being so fucking mean though! These assholes were calling me a bunch of slurs, and I tried to ignore them, I really did- But then one of them tugged at my binder and I just- I whirled around and punched him. He said that you'd- you-" Elliot paused and shook his head, leaning away from Matt`s gentle hand and against the couch, letting out a sigh.

"He said that I'd what?" Matt asked gently, placing a hand on his lover's knee. Elliot took a moment before responding, staring up at the ceiling.

"He said that you'd like me more as a girl" Elliot murmured, glaring up at the ceiling. He didn't even let Matt begin a sentence before continuing "And I know that's complete bullshit, okay? I know." He said, uttering the last words more gently. He finally tore his gaze from the ceiling and looked down at his boyfriend. Matt smiled at him reassuringly and leaned up, pecking his lips.

"Your as much of a man as I am Elliot, it doesn't matter if you don't have a dick. You can identify as whatever you want and I'll always be here for you, okay? I love you for you, and the gender you were given at birth doesn't change that. My pansexual ass doesn't give a shit- If you want to identify as an attack helicopter, then so be it-" Matt said. Elliot rolled his eyes, a smirk making it's way to his lips.

"If I identified as an attack helicopter there would be so many problems-"

"And yet I would still love you" 

"You're such a fucking dork, you know that?"

"So I've been told-"

Elliot squinted down at his computer screen, tapping at the keys furiously as he worked. His room was plunged in complete darkness except for his screen, of which was turned up to the highest brightness to avoid getting tired.

He jumped a bit when a loud ringing started playing, a Facetime Call instantly popping up on the screen. He stared at the small icon of a toilet plunger that had a blushy face on it. He pressed accept without any hesitation, and he was instantly greeted by Matt's face, grinning down at the screen. He seemed to be in a bathroom stall.

"Holy shit you look like a hot mess-" Were the first words that came out from Matt's lips. Elliot raised a brow.

"When do I not?" He countered easily. Leaning away from the screen a bit to crack his back. 

"Okay, mood- Anyways, I miisseedddd yooouuuu" Matt said, his voice going up a pitch, making it sound like he was whining. 

"I mean, I suppose you did, considering you're calling me at-" Elliot sent a fleeting glance at the bottom corner of his laptop"4 Am while in a bathroom stall"

"You know, I should be mad at you for staying up this late, but I am the one that called you." Matt said sheepishly.

"I was working anyways, you didn't wake me up or anything, so don't worry" He said, waving his hand dismissively. Matt let out a dramatic sigh.

"The amount of self-preservation you have rivals that of a rock-" 

"You well, rocks have been on earth for millions of years so I must be doing something right-"

"Okay look, cut me a break, I'm tired and I can't think of something smart right now. My last four brain cells are shrieking right now" Matt counters, a smile making it's way to his lips. 

"Then go sleep, you really need it, considering your out on an important mission with the other rebels. You need as much rest as you can get" Elliot said

"But we haven't talked in soooooo looonnnnggg" Matt whined "And you're not one to talk! You probably haven't slept in the last 3 days!" 

"Oh no, we haven't spoken in the last 24 hours, how devastating" Elliot deadpanned, avoiding the last bit because _it was true._ He didn't want to confirm it though, since Matt would _definitely_ mother him and worry about him, more than he already does.

"Okay, I called you to have a nice conversation and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now-" He said, pouting. Now it was Elliot's turn to dramatically sigh.

"How about this? If you hang up now and go to sleep, I'll go to sleep as well" Elliot decided, because honestly even though he didn't want to admit it, he needed it. He could feel himself getting more tired with every passing second, but he couldn't help it. Hearing Matt's voice always soothed him and just made all the stress leave his body. 

"Holy shit? You're offering to actually _sleep_ for once? Okay! But I'll call you later today, okay? Maybe around dinner time, or a bit later. Depends on how everything goes." Matt said before standing up from the toilet seat "Well, good night babe! Love you" Matt said, waving into the camera with enthusiasm. Elliot felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he waved back lazily.

"Good night, love you too" He said and reached over, pressing the end call button, because Matt always prolonged ending the call. It just became an unspoken rule that Elliot would always be the one to do it.

He unplugged the charger for his laptop and closed his laptop carefully and leaned over the side of the bed and placed his laptop on the floor. He quickly arranged his blankets so he had some semblance of something to sleep under. Soon enough, he was sliding under his weighted, soft blanket and many others, simply because he liked the warmth and weight of them all. He dozed off quickly, wishes of Matt coming back soon filling his mind as he let the stress of the past few days bled away and go into the further corners of his mind.

Elliot combed through his hair with his hairbrush, going quickly and without any real regard for the fluffy, soft hair. He noted Matt side eyeing him in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Elliot met his gaze, before pulling the brush up and jerking it through his hair once more. Matt rolled his eyes and spit into the sink twice.

"How the fuck is your hair such a godsend when you treat it like such shit?" Matt asked, a pout on his lips as he reached for a cup of water, taking a sip before swishing it in his mouth and spitting it back out into the sink. 

"I've just been blessed with amazing genes-" Elliot said, smirking proudly as he put the hairbrush down. Matt reached up and cascaded his hands through his lover's hair, who clearly liked the attention. Despite this, Elliot pulled his head away with a snarl, glaring up at his boyfriend who simply laughed softly.

"Let's go change and get to bed" Matt said, gently nudging his small lover to move forward towards the bathroom door, which was connected to their bedroom. Elliot rolled his eyes and shuffled towards the bedroom, making his way towards their dresser to get the pajamas while Matt made his way towards the bed.

He pulled open one of the lower drawers and kneeled down, grabbing at one of Matt's T-Shirts and boxers before throwing it in his general direction. Matt caught it with ease and quickly got to work changing, eager to just start cuddling with his boyfriend. Once he had finally pulled on the last item of clothing, he went to beacon Elliot towards the bed only still kneeled down by the dresser, gripping tightly at an item of clothing, glaring down at it with furrowed brows.

Matt instantly felt a wave of concern at the sudden change in mood. He carefully pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards his lover, kneeling next to him and sending a glance to the item of clothing. Matt instantly recognized it as one of Elliot's shirts, about three sizes to large for him, but that wasn't anything new.

''What's wrong love?" He inquired, voice softer and concerned. Elliot glanced at him and his features seemed to soften, like merely being in Matt's presence made him feel more comfortable.

"Just... feel uncomfortable changing" Elliot admitted, and Matt instantly realized the problem. Matt nodded slightly and glanced inside the dresser that held all pajamas. Matt glanced at Elliot and pecked his cheek "Would you feel better if I left the bedroom?" He inquired gently. He knew that Elliot felt extremely uncomfortable whenever he changed in the bathroom, so suggesting to leave the bedroom for a few moments was really the best option. Surprisingly though, Elliot shook his head.

"No... You're fine. It's my body that isn't" He said. Matt nodded slightly, at a slight loss as to what to do. He leaned over and kissed Elliot's forehead.

"I know you feel awful right now love, but I really need you to take off your binder, okay? Would wearing one of my hoodies help you? Even a bit?" Matt inquired, knowing that whenever Elliot got this way he liked wearing Matt's clothing. Matt never really asked about it. All he knew was that it made him feel comfortable and secure, and that's all he needed to know.

At Elliot's slight nod, he leaned over and kissed him for a moment before pulling away and walking over towards the closet, where they kept all the coats, nicer clothing and hoodies. He reached into their closet and rummaged through his side of the closet, looking for the largest size he owned. He finally found an XL, one of his Lazy Day hoodies, of which he'd worn only three days prior. He felt the inside of it, trying to make sure it was soft enough for Elliot to use since he knew Elliot favored soft clothing. Once he deemed it acceptable, he pulled it out and examined it before smiling. He heard Elliot shuffling and piped up

"Can I turn around?" He inquired, voice gentle and not pressing.

"No, just throw the hoodie over your shoulder please" 

"Okay, but if something breaks it's not my fault" Matt said, smiling to himself and chuckling. He could practically feel Elliot's eye roll and he felt a swell of pride at the fact he could distract his lover, if only for a moment.

"Just throw the god damn hoodie Matt" He said, amusement clear in his tone. Matt threw it over his shoulder and heard a small 'oof' as he presumed Elliot had moved quickly to catch it. Matt waited patiently for the okay to turn around.

"You can turn around now'' His boyfriend called out called, and Matt turned over and almost teared up, because _fuck, he loved this man so much-_

His hoodie reached Elliot's mid thigh's, the sleeves covering his arms and hands fully and all in all it just _engulfed_ him. He was wearing large shorts that seemed to be made of soft cotton, the shorts ending just under the knee's. Matt felt his cheeks flush at the sight of such an amazing human being.

How did get such an amazing person?

Matt walked over and instantly pulled his lover into a kiss, who let out a surprised grunt before kissing back. After a few seconds, Matt pulled back and stared down at him.

"I love you so much-" He blurted out, with absolutely no tact at all. Elliot let out a chuckle and pulled him down by his T-Shirt and pecked his lips once more.

"I can tell" He said, smiling softly, and for a moment Matt felt another swell of love, knowing his was one of the few people who had ever seen this expression on his face. Matt nodded slightly and sent a fleeting glanced towards the binder that now lay in the corner with his own clothes to be put in the washing machine tomorrow morning. 

He nodded towards the bed "You feel up to going to sleep?" He inquired, quietly hoping for Elliot to say yes. He knew that sometimes Elliot prefered staying awake reading or working when he felt dysphoric so he could get his mind off of it, try to direct his mind to other things instead of dwelling on it. Just so happens that going to sleep leaves enough time for his mind to dwell on his body.

It didn't help that he couldn't wear a binder to bed, but no matter how much Matt loves him, he knows that he loves him enough to force him to take it off, if only for his own good.

Elliot smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Elliot admitted, and Matt gasped dramatically.

"You? Admitting that you're tired? Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" He asked, getting a laugh out of said lover.

"Oh shut up and just come to bed" Elliot said, ushering him to his side of the bed while he went under the multiple covers, the weighted blankets a nice additional weight that was surprisingly comforting. Matt wiggled under the bed.

"You okay with me touching you?" He asked gently to Elliot, understanding that being touched might not be the best for him right now. Elliot nodded slightly and carefully pressed himself into Matt's chest.

"Yeah, it's okay" He said, and Matt wasted no time in wrapping his arm around Elliot's waist and pulling him closer, holding him in a comfortable grip as he curled his body around his lover's much smaller form. Just as they found a comfortable position, Matt let himself relax, pressing a kiss to Elliot's head.

"I love you..." 

"Love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> these are in no particular order


End file.
